buffyfanfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
Dreams Do Come True
"Dreams Come True" 'is a fan fiction episode written by LaLa lovers BandD.94. |- style="vertical-align: top" |'Directed by |LaLa lovers BandD.94 |- | align="middle" bgcolor="#3f256d" colspan="2" style="color: white; font-size: 125%"|Episode Guide |- align="middle" | align="middle" style="font-size: 80%" valign="top" width="150"|previous None Previous | align="middle" style="font-size: 80%" valign="top" width="150"|next None Following |} It is a Lost Episode of Buffy The Vampire Slayer Season Four Une 28th. 2000. Synopsis Adam following Jonathen's spell which created a new version of Sunnydale entirely in favor of himself, inspired Adam to recruit Spike into finding an ancient shaman holding power over persuasion. Spike braves the Gobi desert in search of the shaman until he discovers him, and the power they seek to actually be courtesy of a dealing demon. Spike grants a deal with the demon and the spell is cast changing everything. Buffy becomes an exotic dancer of a strip club in replacement of U.C Sunnydale. Angel instead of having left for L.A for atonement remains in Sunnydale as Neuro-Surgeon unaware he is centuries old vampire. Adam was yet to be created by Maggie Walsh leading to her death and the Intiative instead is a cruel vetinary clinic. The demon behind the spell is in charge and Spike becomes his unwitting slavealong with Drusilla. Willow is a scarred sorceress throwing Sunnydale in permanent darkiness with her bad spells, Xander is in a loving relationship with Cordelia and Lindsey of Wolfram & Hart runs the club of which Buffy dances as her adoring lover. Angel's returnign memories leads to know the real Sunnydale and turn of events sneding him to the help of Giles. Giles however in this world's Sunnydale is a vampire with a soul himself. Angel and Giles then convince Buffy of her supernatural heritage and begin a crusage against the demon casting the spell. Buffy finds the demon after aligning with this world's sorceress Willow with a drawing out spell bringing him to the club. Lindsey takes a bullet after seeing Buffy being threatened which leads an angered Buffy to use The Zi-bobo axe to heart slice the demon. The spell reverts restoring the natural order. Buffy and the other's memories of the past world is intact and they begin a search to find and kill Spike. Spike in panic pleas with the demon to persuade their memories of the event to disappear and upon this Buffy and the scoobies forget the spell. The demon is then killed by Spike for the world where he was enslaved. Cast Starring *Sarah Michelle Gellar as Buffy Summers *Alyson Hannigan as Willow Rosenberg *Nicholas Brendon as Xander Harris *James Marsters as Spike *Marc Blucas as Riley Finn *Anthony Stewart Head as Rupert Giles Guest Starring *David Boreanaz as Angel *Christian Kane as Lindsey *Richard Riehle as Merrick *Charisma Carpenter as Cordelia Chase *Derek Mears as The Real Shaman *Chittor V. Nagaiah as The Decoy Co-starring *Emma Caulfield as Anya *Leonard Roberts as Forrest Gates *Amber Benson as Tara Maclay *Bailey Chase as Graham Miller *George Hertzeberg as Adam *Kristine Sutherland as Joyce Summers *Eliza Dushku as Faith Lehane *Ethan Erickson as Percy West *Robin Sachs as Ethan Rayne Background Information Production *The episode was written on the Buffy Fan Fiction Archives *The story episode is the property of writer Lala Lovers Band.98 Deleted Scenes *The Exclusion Version of no demon caster nor shaman *Adam hiring Spike for his mission References *The episode references the Angel Series Two episode "Are You Now Or Have You Ever Been" being trapped in a Hyperion Hotel hearing voices *Angel's flashback memories cover his murder of Daniel the Gambler, the scullery maid, Jennifer Calender, encounter with the first christmas 1999, relationship with Buffy 1997 to 1999 and his siring by Darla *The episode references the Jonathen Sunnydale version from Superstar when Aadam mentions his inspiration for his latest plan against the slayer *The episode holds striking similiarity to the Buffy novella story Viva Las Buffy *Lindsey shows great affection towards Buffy and kisses her the same as he did Darla in Season Two of Angel Goofs, Blooper & Continuety Errors *The Shaman of the Gobi Desert is actually voiced over for his greeting of Spike *Spike claims he needs the persuasion spell but instantly kills the shaman decoy when couldn't of possibly known him to be fake, and needing the shaman to cast the spell Other *The Gobi Desert is actually filmed at the Arizone backlot and California sand gardens Quotes *'What the hell do you want?' *'I told you never to dance again,' *'Riley, please…it's not like anybody can see me,' *'I don't care, I told you never to dance again,' *'Fine, I'll never dance again. It's not like I can. You put a stop to that,' *What? You can't prove I did anything,' *'You dropped me in the middle of a lift. The easiest lift we used to do,' *'My hand slipped,' *'Yeah, course it did. Look just leave me to it. You got the championship with Sam, just let me live my life in peace,' *'If only I could,' *'Buffy?' *'You Ok?' *'Yeah, just fell over and couldn't be bothered getting up. The rest of the girls here?' * Category:Episodes